bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Braeburn McTavish
Braeburn McTavish (マクタヴィッシュブレイバーン, Bureibān Makutavu~isshu) is a Shinigami residing in the Soul Society, having immigrated from Aether. Having been framed as a defector during the events of the Mourning War, he returns from hiding in order to continue assisting the Gotei 13. Eventually, he becomes a member of the Deep Cover Ops and one of Hana Yūgure's more trusted aides when she fills in the role of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. In recent events, he is revealed as a mole for the Schwarze Krähen Macht. Personality Braeburn can be best described as a confident, calm, easy-going, and even cocky individual. A notable trait of his involves his sarcasm, dry sense of wit and overall teasing nature when it comes to the likes of his friends. He is amicable and sociable nature when under normal circumstances. But he can become rather agitated in the face of criticism and will become confrontational when he's roused enough.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno He has constantly shown himself to be a strong spirit, defiant even in the face of approaching death and willing to carry on a fight if there's even a small chance of winning. It is noted that, in comparison to his teammates within the Deep Cover Ops, he behaves much more darkly and ruthlessly to the point where he can be called a "villain" at some points. He has a rather morbid sense of humor at times and holds a great enjoyment for battle. The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear Because of his history of betrayal and years spent running from the Stealth Force, Braeburn has a certain amount of paranoia and distrust when it comes to most people and even himself. This paranoia and distrust can often keep him from doing things that normally would be enjoyable, such as drinking and partying. He doesn't even trust himself from losing self-control at times, revealed in a conversation with Hana Yūgure.The Perfect Date? Unwanted Reunion. He also has a tendency to fall into despair when faced against nigh insurmountable odds, which is demonstrated in his confrontations with both the Harbinger and Jaken Jōdan.The War of Four: The Precipice of War The cause comes from his defeat and subjugation at the hands Berhtram Brandt after being led into a trap by the Schwarze Krähen Macht, which he marks as one of his greatest failures. He deeply regrets betraying his teammates, but in particular regrets hurting Hana (his lover) and Yōki Emi (who had feelings for him).The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear He is not above morality, and has a heavy disapproval for actions and events that are looked down upon as savage actions by society. He has a particular resentment for the Ahijados due to them being responsible for many deaths in the attack on the capital city. When he finds out Kenta Sonoda's responsibility for the attacks on Yūrei and confronts him, he reacts with passionate anger.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno He also has a strong loyalty towards those that he considers to be his friends, willing to challenge anyone that threatens their safety. The extent of which he will go to protect them is cryptically stated to Hana in a message informing her of Berhtram's plans.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear He has a subtle, but extreme sense of forgiveness; despite his belittling of the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society, the revelation of being a victim of a conspiracy justifies his accusations. But he knows his limits, and will willingly back down when there is a situation he cannot face and win against.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno He often butts head against authority when he finds them to be too oppressive, his confrontations with Daisuke Hayate and his father showing the tension between him and his higher-ups.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno At the same time, he shows himself to be a cynic; he loathes the idea of freedom and purity, believing them to be non-existent and fruitless in what he describes as a "desolate" era. History Early Life & Career Braeburn was born from Evelyn McTavish and Haralson McTavish during their time as Captains of the Gotei 13, being conceived shortly before his sister. Because his parents were both Shinigami, Braeburn spent his childhood within the Seireitei. Almost immediately, he would develop a sibling rivalry with Brina which would persist through their years. When he was old enough, Braeburn enlisted in the Shinō Academy and became a Shinigami along with Brina, putting the whole family as members of the Gotei 13. Unlike his sister, who showed a rather gifted talent for her skills, Braeburn had to work particularly hard to achieve recognition and goals within the Shinō Academy. Occasionally, he would also cheat on exams if it seemed like he wouldn't get anywhere else without doing so. During his time there, he met up with Daisuke Hayate, who had rather idealistic goals and dreams as reasons for becoming a Shinigami. Although he shared equally optimistic views at the time, they greatly differed from Daisuke's. The two ended up frequently butting heads over it and eventually established a rivalry between one another. Eventually, he became recognized for his proficient skill in melee combat and became a candidate for a spot in the 11th Division. It would be his choice, however, to join the 5th Division instead. At some unidentified point in time, he sought out the Spiritsmith and had a "false" copy of his Asauchi created so that he could train with it in public while training with what would be his real Zanpakutō in secret. Although the initial reasoning behind this was to keep potential adversaries within the Soul Society, the said motive would be expanded and shifted much later on. Although teachings by his father already instilled it within him, Braeburn acquired a complete interest within Red Sun occultism. He began to study it, immerse himself within it, and soon became one of its followers. He was the most recent out of his family to do so, as his sister and parents had gone into it slightly or much earlier than him. However, Red Sun occultism was generally looked down on as a religion run solely by extremists in the eyes of the general Gotei 13. When colleagues found out about this, they began to harass Braeburn and his family. His parents got less of it due to their high positions, and Brina's position within an elite stealth force kept anyone from challenging her, Braeburn got the worst of the harassment. Although he attempted to look for aid within superiors, they were either inadequate in handling the situation properly, were not interested, or were anti-occult themselves. This brew a slowly growing resentment within Braeburn against the Gotei 13, although he was smart enough not to let it escalate outside of his person. Mourning War Braeburn would later on be involved in the Mourning War, and by that time he had become a 3rd Seat. He and a set of squadmates were sent out into a Soul Society taken over by the Hollow Nerve Center in order to destroy it. Six of their members fell to the disease or the puppet Shinigami corpses. Braeburn and his surviving teammates managed to break through and survive through the end of the war. But it was here that they revealed an ulterior motive; to kill him out of the fear that he would use his occult views to help destroy the Soul Society. When his back was turned, one of them would strike him down and leave him to die. He would survive and escape, but when his assailants discovered that he was alive, they would convince his higher-ups that he had abandoned his post. He spent trapped within the Seireitei before finding an escape. The populace and his former colleagues would mark him as a coward and a traitor, and he would spend a good deal of his life running and hiding from the Stealth Force. In his three days trapped within the Seireitei, he would send a letter to Brina informing her of what had happened to him. In it, he revealed that the betrayal had served as the catalyst for a goal of drastic reform of the Soul Society. Predicting that the same would eventually happen to Brina, he informed her that he had a hideout set up in Tendan Dākusaido for the two of them to lay low and begin planning for a revolution of Soul Society. Although Brina was reluctant at first, her own traumatic experience involving the assassination of her mother and the slaughter of several Executive Milition following her psychological breakdown would wipe away any reluctance she had of listening to him. They met at an undisclosed border, traveling on horseback to Tendan. Recruitment into the Schwarze Krähen Macht Braeburn and Brina began to take jobs as mercenaries in order to suit their living needs. They quickly made a name for themselves within the underground due to their high success rates, number of kills and rather amoral methods for dealing with both targets and opponents. This as well as Braeburn's history attracted the attention of a militarized Quincy group known as the Schwarze Krähen Macht. He was attacked by one of their members, and after a brief fight, left with clues to their existence. After gaining confidence from Brina that she wouldn't interfere, Braeburn staged a one-man investigation and eventual attack on the S.K.M. in order to eliminate their leader Arael. He assaulted a branch HQ that housed Arael in an attempt to assassinate him, killing many of the lesser subordinates stationed there. When he confronted a waiting Arael, the two engaged in a duel that resulted in Braeburn seemingly killing the Quincy. However, after a revelation that Braeburn was being toyed with, Arael attacked in full-force and subdued Braeburn. Afterwards, Arael proceeded to recruit him. Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *Izanami no Jidō: Chichi no Tsumi (mentioned) *Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life (mentioned) *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Dark Revelations *The Perfect Date? Unwanted Reunion *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Persona Non Grata *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: The Precipice of War The Cauldron of Black Arc *The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear Equipment False Zanpakutō Kettō (決闘, Affair of Honor): The name of the Zanpakuto created by the Spiritsmith. It takes the appearance of a standardized katana with a grey blade and an orange wrapping around its base. It has an olive-grey tsuba with a purple hilt. The blade itself is somewhat curved. *'Shikai:' Kettō's release command is "Duel" (翻訳, Hon'yaku). Upon the statement of the release command, it pulsates a total of three times before the blade glows with a purple-red flame. After a few seconds, this flame fades away. Its release takes the form of a scimitar with a black and red tsuba and handle. :Shikai Special Ability: Braeburn places his Zanpakutō in a position where the handle is facing his chest and the tip of the blade is pointed at his opponent. One hand is gripping the blade in a backhand position while the other is open-palmed against the bottom of the handle. In this stance, he extends and retracts the length of the blade at an uncomprehensible speed, even to the most diligent of observers. Its law-defying speed and power allow it to punch through nearly any defense, including those that are made from energy-based properties. It can do so multiple time in succession, and the speed of such make it appear as if a wall of blades are attacking a target instead of just one. *'Bankai:' Akuma no Ken (悪魔の剣, Sword of the Devil). To activate his Bankai, Braeburn tosses his sword up into the air. It will stop itself when it is high enough, keeping its tip pointed towards the sky and glowing an indigo color. Then, there will be an explosion of blades that will spread across the sky for a few seconds before clustering together at a high speed. When they come back to the area, they will surround both Braeburn and his opponent in an area where neither of them can get very far from one another. There will still be room for maneuverability, and it can be expanded upon Braeburn's will. :Bankai Special Ability: Braeburn himself explains that the basis of his Zanpakutō is not speed, but recovery. By normal means, fighting prowess is restricted by natural conditions such as wind friction against the movement of limbs, the level of temperature on the body and more. Akuma no Ken acts as a shield for Braeburn against these limitations, allowing him to fight without having to worry about exhausting himself in the field of battle. He can call one or two of the swords that make up the Bankai in order for melee combat. While his Bankai is active, he has access to accelerated healing as well as continuous resistance to injury and exhaustion. Blows that cannot kill him immediately are easily shrugged off. With each and every attack that his opponent unleashes against him as well as the blows that Braeburn strikes on their person, the speed in which they wear down increases. Ultimately, this leaves them vulnerable to attack. Whenever Braeburn lands a cut with the swords Akuma no Ken generates, he can drain a portion of strength from them and use it as his own. In summary, Akuma no Ken can prove to be a deadly weapon that can turn the tide against almost any opponent. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Braeburn possesses a considerable amount of spiritual power, which has increased considerably . Instead of focusing it in order to gain an external advantage in combat, he uses it in a more specialized and exceptionally controlled manner. By hiding his own spiritual influence, he can keep his presence invisible to spiritual sense and leave him undetected. In conjunction with his other abilities, he can ultimately make himself a "ghost" in the battlefield. He is also capable of using it to enhance his blows in combat and dominate hapless opponents.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno In defense, he is able to use it as a "cushion" against opposing spiritual pressures.[Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Braeburn is an experienced practioner of Hakuda, his skills having been born during common street fighting. Though unpolished and instinctive, he commonly uses the style of Aikido, a style that allows the user to redirect the force of an attack against an opponent or several opponents. He first demonstrated his skill in hand-to-hand combat when he attacked and struck down Korosou in order to save Daisuke Hayate.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno He can also contend with the likes of his sister in hand to hand combat simply by accurately imitating her movements, which she comments on occasionally. In sparring matches, he has been able to compete with the likes of Hana Yūgure, who is a masterful practitioner of Hakuda.Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación Later on, he is able to hold his ground against Onmitsukido leader Sazuke Tensai.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear Master Swordsmanship Specialist: The trait that Braeburn seems to take pride in the most is his ability in the art of swordsmanship. Like his ability in hand-to-hand combat, he focuses on bringing the opponent's attack force against them. However, his swordplay is much more aggressive, and his strikes seek to dominate duels and rely on pure power in order to win. He is able to twist his wrists at a quick rate, maintaining a balance between the strength of his blows and the speed of them. He can also move just enough for an enemy's attack to miss him in order for a quicker dive into his opponent's guard. His sword skills allowed him to contend with the likes of Ryūketsu ōtamu.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno While initially being unable to fight properly against 666 while working with Takashi Kōsoku, Yōki Emi, and Rokotsu Hyōgen, he is able to contend evenly with the Arrancar while fighting on his own.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Later on, he uses his swordplay in conjunction with his hand-to-hand fighting skills effectively against Sazuke Tensai.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear Flash Steps Master: Braeburn's skill in the art of Flash Step is considerably high, having shown itself ever since his solo duel with Ryūketsu Ōtamu. He can move very quickly, closing great gaps of distance between himself and his opponent within mere milliseconds before they have time to counter him properly. He commonly utilizes this when in close quarters in order to keep his enemies on his toes or take them by surprise. Enhanced Endurance: Though the extent of which is unknown, Braeburn possesses a rather superhuman rate of endurance. In his second fight with Sensō, he took an enhanced claw strike to the chest and was able to keep fighting, even to the point of still being able to fight with Ryūketsu and the Harbinger while leaving the wound unchecked.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno In his fight alongside Rokotsu Hyōgen, Yōki Emi, and Takashi Kōsoku against 666, he sustains heavy wounds but is able to keep fighting even when his teammates are unable to do so.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Enhanced Strength: Through his recent sparring sessions with Hana Yūgure, Braeburn has gained a tremendous degree of physical strength. A single punch can blow back his opponents without even touching them, courtesy of a shockwave generated by the force unleashed. This was first demonstrated in a group attack on Taihen Takuji, when he threw his opponent using such means.The War of Four: Persona Non Grata Keen Intellect: Though this is shaded by his rather hot-headed and rebellious attitude, Braeburn is actually a rather analytic and observant individual. He is capable, to some extent, of reading the emotions of others.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Zanpakutō Kyoshi (鋸歯, Serration): The name of Braeburn's Zanpakutō. It takes the standard form of a katana with a circular guard and regular handle. Notably, it has a red blade instead of the standard silver - a trait that can fool the more foolish enemy into thinking Kyoshi is already in its released form. *'Shikai:' The release command for Kyoshi is "It's Time To Kill" (それは殺すために時間です. Sore wa korosu tame ni jikandesu). The release is punctuated by a warping effect, with the blade's material morphing from sealed to released. When fully released, it takes the form of a katana without a guard and with a green jewel at both the top and bottom of the handle. The sword takes up a black color with a silver edge. :Shikai Special Ability: Kyoshi is a melee-type Zanpakutō, as with his false Zanpakutō. However, Kyoshi possesses a much more versatile and powerful set of abilities. It is noted that Braeburn himself is somewhat affected by Kyoshi's release, particularly when he is deep into the heat of combat; increasing his bloodlust and enjoyment for battle. :*'Asahi' (朝日, Rising Sun): An enhanced iaido strike. When Braeburn draws his sword out into a swing, the blade is imbued with flames produced by the friction of sword and sheath. He has a brief moment of control over these flames as to how they're used against the enemy; he can launch them in a long-range fissure, use their wake to provide a temporary shield against oncoming attacks or simply use them as a buffer for physical strikes. The amount of spiritual energy he exerts can amplify these abilities to much more destructive degrees. :*'Gegen'notsuki' (下弦の月, Waning Moon): A sword ability that relies on a combination of Braeburn's spiritual, physical and mental power. It allows him to deliver one or a multitude of slashes to his targets without having to use the blade itself to do so. This is one of Braeburn's more powerful Shikai techniques, as it can effectively end a fight with one or multiple targets before one can even start. But in exchange, Braeburn has to imagine the slash as if he was there to actually perform the action - a necessity that comes even more stress when dealing with multiple opponents. In addition to the mental focus, the ability requires Braeburn to keep his sword within his sheath - something that can cost him when he is caught off-guard or being ambushed by an opponent. :*'Suisei' (彗星, Comet): One of Braeburn's more simple yet effective techniques. He keeps the sword within his sheath as he is attacking. Cutting power is exchanged for physical and concussive force. The katana can be compared to more of a club in this state, easily capable of crushing a foe to pieces. Blocking and countering is made much more difficult for an opponent by Suisei's knockback effect, causing them to easily stumble and imbalance themselves. In addition, it can make for a more effective defense against elements that cannot easily be warded off with Kyoshi's cutting edge. :*'Chōshinsei' (超新星, Supernova): An ability that enhances the body instead of the sword. There are visual effects on Braeburn's body to indicate the use of Chōshinsei; the sclera of Braeburn's eyes become black while the pupils and irises change to red. A multitude of veins are seeable on his skin and clothing (if the clothing is close enough to his skin). In this state, the natural limitations placed on the body by the subconscious and physical form are removed. This allows for increased strength, speed, and resistance to pain. The level of power Braeburn attains in this state is roughly equal to that of Sazuke Tensai's complete Shunkō.The Cauldron of Black: The Tip of the Spear It can even seal wounds by stitching broken flesh together. These wounds, however, will open back up when Braeburn stops using the ability. In addition, these "stitches" can even make some wounds even worse in some cases. This is commonly caused by the burnout effect of the ability; Chōshinsei pushes Braeburn's body into a heightened state of being beyond what normal physical forms are meant to go, and passing through such a phase can severely exhaust his energy even if the ability is used for only a short while. :*'Mokusei No Umi' (木星の海, Sea of Jupiter): An ability that utilizes physical manifestation of Braeburn's killing intent. Braeburn can project these manifestations in the form of energy blasts, waves and walls, just like how reiatsu can be thrown from a weapon. They all come in the form of a mist-like, blood-red fire. Unlike spiritual energy, however, Mokusei no Umi is much more formidable due to its nature as killing intent manifested rather than actual spiritual energy. A certain amount of the manifested killing aura can easily overwhelm an equally concentrated and powerful reiatsu-formed blast. Therefore, it can take considerable amounts of energy to fight off Mokusei No Umi in direct combat. However, for it to be accessible to Braeburn, he must truly wish to kill his target. Any reluctance or hesitation will disallow him from using Mokusei No Umi. *'Bankai: Mita Hakiba' (見た刃牙, Saw Blade Fang): Braeburn holds Kyoshi horizontally with the cutting edge facing upwards and a free hand holding the flat sides. When he initiates the summoning for his Bankai, the blade is enveloped in a black mist that slowly envelops Braeburn's form from view. From there, the mist gains shape and transforms into a black sphere with shimmering red lights. After several seconds, the mist will expand and destabilize in a violent release of energy. When it clears, Braeburn is shown wearing white chest armor, shoulder platings and black arm guards over his standar clothing. His sword shifts into the form of a nodachi, gaining a white color of the hilt. A gas mask covers the entirety of Braeburn's face, and his hair shortens and spikes up. He further delves into his "blood knight" persona, stepping closer to the mannerisms of a psychopath. :Bankai Special Ability: Mita Hakiba presents an even more devastating set of sword-based abilities. :*'Shibō Garagara' (死亡ガラガラ, Death Rattle): When Braeburn exerts his spiritual pressure, anything caught within its influence is cut to pieces, even targets that are known for their durability. In summary, it is a simple release of his spiritual pressure enhanced by the Bankai. As a result, Braeburn has to suppress the urge to do so when near allies in order to keep them from getting unintentionally killed. :*'Ginsaji' (銀サージ, Silver Surge): A blast of kinetic energy capable of cutting through nearly any defense. When used at full power, it can cause a wide-scale amount of destruction to the environment. It can be even more devastating when enhanced by his spiritual pressure, turning it into a nigh-unstoppable force of nature. Trivia *Braeburn's character is inspired and influenced by Revolver Ocelot, a character from the Metal Gear Solid series. Quotes *(To Kukkyōna Hayate) "I had never left.... I was forced out, ex-communicated! Despite my loyalty and dedication to the Gotei 13, all I got in return was my name bathed in a crock of lies. That's why I came back to you; I was tired of running away and leaving you to continue to believe their conspiracy. I came back to fulfill my duty, whatever the cost!" *(To 666) "You said before that our greatest strength was in our unity, Arrancar?! Well, that's where you're wrong!! For me, I've spent the entirety of my life on my own, fighting my own demons and existing as the only link between my life and my death!! I can try to become a link to the chain that is everyone else. But in the end, I can only fight to my fullest if I can fight by myself!! So get ready, because I can't promise I can hold myself back this time!!" References Category:Male Category:Red Sun Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Yūrei Ōkoku Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters Category:Character